


Master Manipulator

by Author_Person



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Extremely Underage, Forced Exhibitionism, Forced Voyeurism, M/M, Oral Sex, Rape, Sadism, Underage Sex, Victim Blaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:27:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26482654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Author_Person/pseuds/Author_Person
Summary: Dumbledore takes advantage of a new generation.
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Neville Longbottom
Kudos: 65





	Master Manipulator

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer  
> Don’t own the characters, not making money. 
> 
> Content Warning  
> Contains: Rape of a minor, victim blaming, forced voyeurism, forced exhibitionism, sadism, and naughty language.

Albus leans back in his chair in his office ruminating on past glories. He looks around at the portraits of past headmasters and headmistresses feeling nostalgic. He remembers it like it was yesterday, the first time he called little Algie up to his office. He was only a first year and already sick of the nick-name, trying vainly to get people to call him Algernon. Such a quiet, stoic, young man. The name fit rather well. If only he hadn’t needed to knock the boy off his pedestal he might not have insisted so on calling him Algie.

He straightens breathing deeply as he feels his wards ping.

“Come in, Mr. Longbottom.”

Oh, he can’t wait to sink his teeth into little Neville. He’s so nervous and skittish. Algie did a good job with him. Raised him up just right for Albus to enjoy.

“He-Headmaster, you, you wanted to s-see me?”

“Yes, come sit, my boy, we have much to talk about. Would you like a lemon drop?”

The boy refuses, as they all do, ah well he does try to be nice.

“Now, I’ve heard from your uncle Algie that you don’t seem to enjoy spending time with him, why is that?”

Neville is squirming in his seat looking anywhere but at him and Albus watches with delight as his eyes widen while looking at a portrait on the wall behind him. Ah, the portraits must be starting already.

“I, I don’t like s-some of the st-stuff he ha-has me do.”

“Now my boy, your uncle loves you, I’m sure whatever he has you do is for the best. What is it he has you do that you don’t like?”

Neville is avoiding looking at the portraits now so he’s looking down at his feet. It makes him look bashful and sweet. Like the little first year he is. He doesn’t look up when he says.

“He ha-has me su-suck him s-sir.”

“And do you understand why, my boy?”

Neville shakes his head no and Albus tuts disappointedly at him.

“Now we both know that’s not true. He would not have failed to tell you just what you are would he?”

“N-no.”

Albus gestures to the masturbating portraits around him.

“You know why they are doing this don’t you? Why they can’t help themselves?”

“Ye-yes.”

The boy looks like he’s about to start crying. It makes Albus smile.

“It’s because you’re a slut, my boy.”

He gets up and walks around the desk. He takes the boy’s hand and places it on his own erection.

“You see what you do to people? You know what you need to do in response?”

The boy stares shocked at him like he hadn’t realized this was coming. Ridiculous, Algie told him he prepared the boy for what his Hogwarts years would be like, the boy knew damn well this was coming.

“You caused this, my boy, the least you can do is help to relieve it.”

He opens his robes and removes his cock from his trousers. It’s old and wrinkled just like the rest of him. It looks grotesque compared to the boy. He gets even harder at the sight of it kissing the boy on the lips. He nudges gently reminding the boy of his purpose. Neville cries as he opens his mouth and sucks him down. He deepthroats without hesitating and Albus almost comes on the spot. Algie didn’t warn him about that. Wanted to surprise him no doubt.

Now that he knows the boy can take it rough he grabs the boy’s head and face-fucks him. Quickly getting close to his release. He pulls out until just the head is inside as he shoots into the boy’s perfect mouth. The boy swallows like the good little slut he is.

He wipes away the boy’s tears while gently scolding him that he needs to accept himself. He is a slut and this is a part of that. He sends him off to bed for the night. Next time he’ll take his arse.

~~~~~~

The next night he hears from Severus that he forced the boy to give him a blowjob after classes that day just like he wanted him to. Severus looks vaguely annoyed about it so he reminds him gently that he promised him Harry if he helped him train Neville. Severus grumbles as he always does and agrees to continue doing his part.

~~~~~~

The next weekend he waits for the boy to arrive again. Ruminating on his later years with Algie. By then he’d brainwashed the boy nicely. He was convinced that every man who was ever in a room with him would _need_ him to service them. The boy was brilliant at parties. The guests would have to physically push him away so he’d stop trying to suck them. The poor deluded boy.

He greets Neville and asks him how his first week has been.

“Okay.”

“I heard from Severus and Quirrel that your presence in their classes has caused them great inconvenience. I hope you helped them to deal with the problem?”

“Ye-yeah. I d-did.”

Albus can’t decide if he wants to fuck the stutter out of him or make sure he never pronounces a word without struggling again. Decisions, decisions.

“I think it’s time we moved past blowjobs. Has your uncle never taught you to please others with your arse?”

“N-no, s-s-sir.”

Oh, he knew _that_ he just wanted to make him say it. And think about what is about to happen. 

“Well then, let’s go somewhere more comfortable and I’ll fuck you, hm?”

He leads him to his bedroom and makes the boy strip. He cries the entire time. He strips off his own clothes and makes the boy get on his back on the bed. He wants to see his face. He props the boy’s arse up with a pillow and lubes up his finger.

“Now usually this will be done with a spell. The men you are inconveniencing generally won’t have the time or inclination to do this by hand. It’s a little more intimate this way so I thought I would do so. I want this to feel as special as it can for you. This is going to be something you’re going to have to do from now on, likely at least once daily. It will get repetitive quickly, but the first time trying something new is always special.”

He adds a second finger and stretches the boy a little. Not much though. The boy doesn’t need it. Not in his opinion.

He pulls his fingers out and lines up his cock. The boy is sobbing gently. He scolds him a little.

“Neville, you know this is your own fault. You are the one bringing this upon yourself. You need to stop crying every time someone relieves the problem you caused. It makes it seem as if you are trying to make them feel guilty for something that isn’t their fault. It’s rude, Neville, and you’re a good boy, you know better.”

He waits for the boy to at least try and stop crying and then sinks into his arse. The boy thrashes and screams but he just holds him still and sinks deeper and deeper until he’s all the way in. It’s heavenly. Even better than Algie. So good. The boy is still thrashing and he slaps him.

“Behave, Neville.”

The boy stills, sobbing violently, but lying still. Good.

He begins thrusting slowly wanting to make this last. The first time is special after all. He’s thrusting into and out of the boy, and though he’s still tight as a vice, there’s no lovely clenching. It could be better. He picks up his wand from the bedside table.

“Now, since you’re new at this you don’t know how to please a man properly, understandable, but it needs to be rectified. You should be clenching the muscles in your arse and you aren’t. I’m going to fix that.”

He hits him with a stinging hex on the boy’s hip. He clenches beautifully while screaming hoarsely.

He continues using a stinging hex on every thrust as the boy screams his voice away. He fills the boy’s arse. The boy is lying there insensate. He almost looks dead. He’s perfect. He’s going to be even better than his uncle Algie one day he can tell.


End file.
